youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
TheFrancisco2 X
Francisco Ortiz Lemus, better known online as TheFrancisco2 is a Mexican YouTube vlogger, animator, designer, illustrator, draftsman, composer and Mexican dubbing actor. It will be discontinued on February 16, 2020 from its second channel and is also in development in a production of the next animated series ''The Four Heroes ''(Spanish as Los Cuatro Héroes) that will be released in the Q4 2021, now it is working with three apps, such as Adobe After Effects, Animate and Character Animator. YouTube Second channel Before on February 16, 2020, the most popular recent video was Eva is insulted by her father of the Mexican television series La Rosa de Guadalupe uploaded on December 31, 2017 reached 2.61 million views becoming the most popular video of the history. A total of 64,000 subscribers arrived on February 14. The videos surpassed a great success like the years 2016 and 2018 of that channel. Today they were registered with low ratings of audiences as in the past year, but it was also known in the trends that appear in the videos in 2018 and was the first channel that was uploaded by transmission between 2017 and 2018. The channel closed temporarily on September 30, 2019 and returned on October 10 of that year. As of today, the audience and subscribers continue to increase relatively normally, thanks to the videos of the telenovela Amores reales that re-broadcast on the television channel Las Estrellas de Televisa until December 6, 2019, now the audience is still decreasing and will be scheduled to shut down on February 16, 2020 by deleting your videos (public to private), the message will appear on February 15. Also, along with the name, the banner, the links the playlists will be removed after that day and will also leave the link in the community to subscribe to your third channel. It will be confirmed that it will be a move to rebuild your life as an animator in the future. Third channel Former channels First channel (as Franco-Leymas Oficial) The channel was created on October 3, 2014 at 4:03 p.m. and disappeared on June 13, 2017 at 8:45 a.m. On June 12, 2017, the most popular recent video was Fluffy Puff in Steven Universe of FluffyMixer published on October 29, 2015, the video had 5.3 million views becoming the most popular video in history until Eva is insulted by her own father in January 2018. The channel had 12,030 subscribers on June 10 of that year. The channel was terminated on June 13, 2017 for numerous copyright infringements and community guidelines. Trivia * Francisco hates mayonnaise. * His zodiac sign is Aries. * Francisco's dream is to be the creator of animated TV shows. * Francisco hates discrimination and homophobia overall. * Francisco supports and trusts the LGBTQ community. * Francisco does not trust Teletón de México. * Francisco is known for researching tropical cyclones. * Francisco's favorite colors are red, white and black. * Francisco's favorite foods are enchiladas and flutes. * Francisco's idols are David Zepeda and Lady Gaga. * Francisco's favorite hobbies are working and playing video games. * His tastes of people are women and men in general. * The most important things in Francisco's life are happiness, love, respect, life and inclusion. Shutdown On June 3, 2019, Francisco's Facebook page was permanently discontinued. Then, it was announced that the YouTube channel, TheFrancisco2, will be terminated permanently on August 1, 2019. It was not until July 9, thanks to the fact that he posted on his Twitter account that his channel will be discontinued before December 31, 2019. Category:Male YouTubers Category:Mexican YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Animators Category:YouTube Artists Category:YouTube Musicians